RWBY Rap
by rwbyfreak-writes
Summary: Just some small poems(renamed rap based off a pretty cool review)for characters in RWBY with a team. I do not own RWBY. The teams in this collection is RWBY and JNPR.
1. Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose the 15 year old girl, who made it into the best weapon academy school.

Full of those who are two years older, who will later lean on her shoulders

Her name is Ruby Rose.

Lost her mother when she was a kid

Learned to fight, oh yes she did.

Her name is Ruby Rose and she hopes her insecurity doesn't show.


	2. Weiss Schnee

Weiss schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company.

Fame and fortune, but no accompany.

Who's the loneliest of all? She sings, but no one is there to answer and the loneliness clings.

She's alone on the stage, yet it's another day, another page.

Her name is Weiss Schnee.

Even now she refuses to be the end.

So off to Beacon, she goes to attend.

This combat training school she thought she could rule, to her suprise, it was Ruby Rose.

Being mad at first was what she chose, but in the end, what Weiss chose was to be her best friend.

Her name is Weiss Schnee, and the loneliness is gone, she is free.


	3. Blake Belladonna

Blake Belladonna is quite the mystery.

What she's done is history, but what it keeps bringing is future pain.

Making all her choices in vain.

Her name is Blake Belladonna.

Every single day in her past, she watched faunus be harrassed.

So for her race, her childhood she misplaced, she would prostest and always did her best.

The world she thought she could change, became out of reach, out of range.

Her name is Blake Belladonna and she will find this Remnant's nirvana.


	4. Yang Xiao Long

Yang Xiao Long is quite the jokester with her puns

But all her questions cannot be outrun

She's been looking for her mother

Someone help the dear girl find her

Her name is Yang Xiao Long.

Someone tell her the truth and see where this goes

Let's see what's beneath that smile, what else is there to show?

Her name is Yang Xiao Long and she's gonna have to be strong.


	5. Jaune Arc

Jaune Arc, was he ever supposed to leave home?

What was he thinking, joining Beacon weaker than a gnome?

Where would his desperation lead him?

Even his chances of staying alive are kind of slim?

His name is Jaune Arc.

He has 7 sisters, a father, a great grandfather, and a mother.

Now he's got Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and some others.

He's got the potential to improve, but will his family approve?

His name is Jaune Arc and he might have to be more bite than bark.

* * *

Sorry to keep you waiting, but Jaune isn't the easiest character to rhyme about.


	6. Nora Valkyrie

Nora Valkyrie is energetic and cheerful

If she hides anything underneath that smile, is it fearful?

In her memories, is there something to be scared of?

The sirens, the sounds, a terrifying memory that is profound?

Her name is Nora Valkyrie.

With her hammer, she might as well be Thor.

Everything she does, I wonder who it's for.

Her family or Lie Ren?

Well this question will have to wait until then.

Her name is Nora Valkyrie and we're gonna see how strong she'll have to be.


	7. Pyrrha Nikos

Pyrrha Nikos, star athlete and figter.

No one seems to want to fight this righter.

But this pedestal seems too high

And the only thing she can do is sigh.

Her name is Pyrrha Nikos.

She's off the pedestal and having fun.

Another battle is arriving, and it's just begun.

She will stay and fight, but how does she feel?

To her feelings, will she heel?

Her name is Pyrrha Nikos and she won't be alone when she fights Vale's foes.


	8. Lie Ren

Lie Ren is like a stone that hasn't shined.

He's quiet and no one knows what goes on in his mind.

Not one to stick out of the crowd, but of his team, he's probably proud.

His name is Lie Ren.

There's not much that we know about him.

The story is long and the light is dim.

We still have a long way to go and hopefully more of him will show.

His name is Lie Ren and he is a one of a kind friend.


	9. Keep Moving Forward

**If you cry easily, you shouldn't read this.** Please don't hate me, because I cried a bit when I wrote this. This chapter I forever dedicate this to Monty Oum for everything he did for his fans, co-workers, loved ones, and friends. Thanks dude.

* * *

His voice actor is dead

The moment that this was said.

I didn't cry at first, but when I did it hurt.

I did more than sigh, I was sad that I never got to say hello or goodbye.

To him I still want to thank, for the world he brought

The exact escape from this cold reality that I sought.

"Keep moving Forward" is what I'll do

And saving other people is what I'm going to persue.

His name is Monty Oum.

 **And it always will be.**

* * *

Writing the Lie Ren poem was extremely hard. I ended writing this for the second half of the poem, but decided to cut it out to spare some of your small hearts. This is my goodbye to him. Goodybye and thank you Monty Oum.


End file.
